


寻找游戏

by Sakana4



Series: ibsm短打集 [1]
Category: MIU404 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakana4/pseuds/Sakana4
Summary: 那之后志摩一度拒绝继续游戏，却忘了当初是他主动配合的
Relationships: Ibuki Ai/Shima Kazumi
Series: ibsm短打集 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165796
Kudos: 7





	寻找游戏

志摩打开咖啡罐的瞬间就叹了口气。他从空空如也的罐子里夹出一张小纸条，上面写着：“锵锵！阵地已转移。请到厨房寻找下一个线索。”

后面还画了个狗狗吐舌头的表情，志摩捏着纸条翻了翻，心想也不知是跟谁学的。

在全体成员的努力下，机搜改革的效果显著，统计数据表明犯罪率于同时期相比有了大幅度的降低。能力同样意味着责任，新队长对此斗志昂扬，新年伊始的秘密巡逻工作也在一声声招呼中拉开了帷幕。然而假期的余韵尚未完全消退，不少人写着报告就端上愁眉苦脸来，志摩也罕见地包括在其中。外勤和文书的交替来袭让他困倦得直捏眉心，有一天晚上更是险些趴在键盘上睡着，于是在下班路过超市时顺手带了罐咖啡豆。打起精神的问题暂时得到了解决，但某天晚上他在泡第三杯咖啡时被伊吹碰了个正着。

“小志摩！”他的搭档一脸紧张地按住马克杯，要不是志摩手稳恐怕就全泼在了那件白衣服上，“一天摄入过多咖啡因是不好的。而且小志摩大晚上的喝咖啡，可是会睡不着的啊！”

“你不也偷偷在写报告的时候开啤酒吗，别以为我没注意。”嫌弃地把他的手一把拍开，志摩悠闲地喝上一口，看着伊吹瞪圆的眼睛道，“而且要的效果就是提神，失眠不是重点……”

伊吹沉下脸，知道他并没有真正生气的志摩挑了挑眉，手中的杯子却被一把抢过。志摩抿了抿唇伸手去抢，伊吹却迅速举到他够不到的地方，迅速后退几步：“都说了不行啦——就算是看在我的份上，小志摩也多关心一下自己的身体吧。”

“和你有什么关系。”被他理所当然的动作弄得气闷，志摩靠在墙上磨了磨牙。

“唔……”伊吹转过去看了一眼钟，“现在九点半，下班时间，我是你男朋友。完毕！”说完他顺着志摩刚喝过的地方大咧咧地来了一口，吐了吐舌头抱怨怎么那么苦，往冰箱的方向找牛奶去了。被留下的人愣在原地，半晌才捂着额头磨磨蹭蹭地回到电脑前，泄愤一般地敲起键盘来。

但是工作得做，加班加点的咖啡还是照样喝。志摩开始注意避开伊吹，加热水的时候也难免想起他的话，于是上网查询一天的咖啡因摄入量后提醒自己不要超过这个范围。直到有一次他拿起开封没多久的咖啡豆时发现分量不对，定睛一看里面只留了张纸条，上面写着：小志摩的本周咖啡供应结束！附加服务请见，后面画了个箭头，于是志摩翻过来，背面还有一行字：最低的储物柜。

今天阵马不上班，伊吹刚才被派去给大家买便当，这会儿还在超市没有回来。志摩懒得给他缓刑，直接一个电话拨过去，开门见山道：“这是什么，猜谜游戏吗？”

电话那段的伊吹没有任何遮掩的意思：“不愧是小志摩，一下就发现了！所以要不要试试？我可是好不容易布置完的哦。”

机搜总部就这点地方，还经得起他折腾。志摩心里这么想，嘴上毫不留情地否决说谁要陪你玩，双脚已经往目的地移动而去。最低指的肯定不是容量和大小，多半是位置上的高低。他轻车熟路地来到一楼前台，打了声招呼问道：“这里有没有伊吹蓝或者志摩一未寄存的包裹？”

“包裹倒是有一个，不过没有写名字。”前台很快帮他翻出一个盒子，疑惑地看着上面的字，“这里是什么，水……水润……”

“就是这个，多谢。”志摩赶紧笑着认领过来，转过头冲门外的夜色翻了个大大的白眼。他登上电梯打开盒子，却发现里面装满了沙，另有一张纸条告诉他：正解！接下来是煮乌冬的锅里，很简单吧？

志摩忍不住摇头，看起来这一番还有得折腾。好在他对工作场所很是熟悉，伊吹的意图也不算难猜，约莫十分钟后就从伊吹的储物柜里找到了那包咖啡豆。拿起来时志摩留意到下面还压着一张纸条，他举起来看了一眼，不由得轻笑起来。上面写着：现在还困吗？

恰在此时伊吹拎着袋子推门而入：“我回来了！哎，小志摩这么快就找到了吗？怎么会这样！绝对比我藏起来花的时间还少吧……啊，输了输了……”

“我不喝了。”见他一脸懊丧的样子，志摩把手中的咖啡豆放到一旁，走过去拿了份便当。打开微波炉，他按着按钮斟酌用词，“纸条……很有用，我现在的睡意全被你的寻找游戏折腾跑了，所以……”

“所以是我的胜利吧！”伊吹欢呼一声凑过来，被按下加热键的志摩挥挥手推开：“没有的事。最后还是找到了，是我赢了。”

听了他的话，伊吹若有所思地摸摸下巴。“嗯……看来下次得提高难度才是。如果扩大范围……”

“那我就去重新买一包。”

“什么啊这是作弊！小志摩！作弊行为不可取！”

此刻他摩挲着手中的小狗，伊吹那天怨念满满的反驳仿佛还在耳畔回响，以至于连九重开门的声音也没有听见：“咦，志摩前辈，这个是……”

“哦，这其实是伊吹……”于是志摩简短地把来龙去脉和九重解释了一遍，看他了然笑道：“不愧是伊吹前辈，也只有他能想到这样的方法了。”

这话倒是没错，拉着别人做一些看似毫无意义的事情，最后反而能轻松达成目的，除了伊吹蓝也找不出第二位了吧。志摩随口道：“换了我的话，最多把保险箱里的卷宗全部拿走，留着纸条让大家以为内部发生了什么重大案件，看他们慌乱得差不多了就再拿出来……”

他看着目瞪口呆的九重打住话头，拍拍对方的肩膀：“当然是开玩笑的。而且已经有人这么做过了*，再来一次也没什么意思。”

没想到这句话激起了这位后辈的挑战欲：“既然如此，这次的任务就交给我如何！”他眼巴巴地看着志摩手中的纸条，“一定能帮志摩前辈找回咖啡豆的！可以吗？”

“当然。”志摩点点头。被这么一打岔他也精神了几分，眼下的报告进度就快拉满，于是一边打着字一边看九重从房间里跑进跑出。半小时后志摩保存文档伸了个懒腰，只见九重一脸困惑地捧着纸条坐在长桌对面，于是问：“遇到什么困难了吗？”

九重摇摇头：“虽然花了些时间，倒也找到了最后一张，但这个……伊吹前辈确定没有写错吗？”

他把纸条递过来，志摩喝了口水看着上面和往常一样随心所欲的字：通向终点的路标是——世界上最软乎乎，香喷喷，让人留恋的地方。

志摩爆发出一阵惊天动地的咳嗽。九重腾地站起来，要帮忙拍背舒缓的时候被伸出的手制止，只能担心地看着他。“没事……”一边捏紧纸条，志摩一边喘着气道，“是他，咳咳，写的什么，总之，咳，都是伊吹这家伙的问题。改天我会让他送你一袋最好的咖啡豆。”他安抚完九重后面无表情地把纸条摔进垃圾桶，下定决心接下来的一周都不会让伊吹再躺上那个让他留恋的地方。

**Author's Note:**

> *已经有人这么做过了  
> 说的就是费曼啦，写到保险箱的时候一下就想到他的事迹XD
> 
> 结果突然变得想喝咖啡。边喝边写完的。


End file.
